vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
101736-i-have-9-prototype-schematics-need-126-eldan-data-fragments
Content ---- ---- Well now that I have been 50 for a bit, I see that this game is fubar. I like the combat system but everything else is garbage. See no reason to pay a sub for this shit. | |} ---- ---- ---- You can also accelerate that to one day if you buy the BoE items from disenchanting raid gear... there is also 0 RNG on the actual craft. I'm not complaining, just making a point...that there is no comparison there. | |} ---- There's 0 RNG if you don't overcharge too. | |} ---- wasn't referring to overcharge...but number of rune slots, type of rune slots, and whether you get more support or attack power (on weapons) as primary are all subject to RNG | |} ---- That's a nitpick - iirc the entry level blue vendor patterns needed Spirits of Harmony to buy, which you could sit down and farm. These aren't raiding patterns/gear, these are entry level blues we are talking about here. Sure tailor/alch/inscription all had daily CDs but I don't remember needing 3+ weeks just to learn/craft 1 blue item (I seem to remember the daily crafting cooldown mats aren't even used for said blues). Entry level crafted blues =/= end of expansion crafted raid level epics. The only one I remember being very limited on a daily basis was my JC and she got 1 pattern/daily cd. The Eldan Fragment BS ends up at 1 pattern/~3 weeks for the 4th tier weapons. I don't understand why we have a double gating system of tokens to buy the patterns AND then eldan fragments to even craft them (also RNG on if you get lucky and get 4-5 eldan fragments instead of 1). If we can't use the patterns we buy because we don't have enough fragments, why even require tokens to buy the patterns in the first place? They may as well dump all the patterns into the expert reseach box and just let you learn them once you craft with the fragments. | |} ---- That's so true, and I empathize with you. However, we need to not lose sight of the fact that many folks made the grind to Expert crafter in one night. In that context, learning the Adventus Expert research patterns to get to the bottom of the tree and unlock all schematics *IS* the real grind. That's only 4 months or so, with no lucky 3 fragment days. It sucks, but it's not the end of the world. I've done things in other games were I had to gather 25,000 pieces of a certain material, or salvage 10,000 pieces of gear, or run an alert (4 man instance, think adventure) 500 times. | |} ---- You must be a bit out of touch. We're talking about Purple 553 pieces. Each profession gets to make 2 of them Let's take Tailoring. http://www.wowhead.com/spell=142964 and http://www.wowhead.com/spell=142955 Take 21 and 28 Celestial Cloth. Celestial Cloth is a Daily CD unless you have Raid drops when you can craft more than 1 a day. | |} ---- Nope I still play you're just not reading what I wrote. So again entry level crafted blues difficulty/time investment shouldn't be compared to raid level crafted epics. http://www.wowhead.com/item=82919#taught-by-item is far more in line with the stage of crafting this game offers currently (no raid gear patterns afaik). So 12 Ghost Iron/1Trillium and a Spirit of Harmony for the pattern. Yes I expect some major time investments to craft some of the best quality items in the game - blues in this game are not even close to the best quality items, and needing months to even reach the rank 4 weapons is silly (though you can argue the rank 4 weapons are worse than rank 3 so that's pointless, which is also daft). If the rank 4 weapons were actually purple then I could at least understand why it would take forever to reach them (and I would actually give a crap about crafting the rank 4 Psyblade) | |} ---- ---- Exactly. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- you do realizer though, you're not intended to raid in research blues. theyre not supposed to be stronger than epix. dont attribute terrible, ass-backwards design managing to accidentally make gear powerful for forward thinking design skill. especially when theyre planning to nerf it. | |} ---- You can't be talking about DC, can you? :lol: | |} ---- ---- there's a distict possibility. | |} ---- ---- lol...he is. Me and Kroye use to be in the same guild (or League as it is called in DCUO) for quite sometime. Ugh...dat 25K Gather...only ever got to 10K. But I did the 10K Salvage and 500 Alerts Feats on 3 different toons. | |} ---- ---- Is there something I missed? Last I checked they were only making it so that 4 and 5 sockets were no longer possible, and most crafted gear can still have better stats than blue and even purple drops regardless of the number of sockets. Only reason crafted gear wouldn't be BiS in many cases is if they were buffing dropped gear or nerfing the stats on crafted gear. Sockets weren't the only thing making them BiS. | |} ---- ---- ---- What does any of that have to do with learning research schematics? Additionally, the AP/SP ratio is only random on low level weapons with a random stat chips and not enough charge to overcome the chip. We are talking the level 50 expert research gear. Just wait till purple power cores are available. Then our research schematics will be able to craft those purples. I really wish more people would spread this message. There is so much FUD being thrown about on this topic and very few voices of reason that are looking at it objectively. At the very least people should wait to hear about what is going to happen with stat maximums and minimums, because the rune slot change is absolutely not worth all the noise people are making over it. A 3 slot fire/fire/fusion is still going to be leaps and bounds above most gear you can find, and should still be obtainable after the change with a dual core. I literally had someone tell me that my Engineer could get 125 more AP if I took the time to get 4 slotted gear. People have some crazy ideas about those last two rune slots. | |} ----